justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)
|artist= |year=2010 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |nogm=4 (Clásico) |mc=Violeta (JD4) Indigo/Marrón (JDU 2017) |pc= |gc=Amarillo a Azul |lc=Verde (JD4) (NOW/''JDU'') Celeste (Mashup) |mashup=Disponible en todas las consolas |pictos = 133 (Clásico) 118 (Mashup) |nowc = RockNRoll (JD4) Mountain (NOW) |perf= Cain Kitsais}} "Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" por aparece en , y . Apariencia del Bailarín thumb|left El bailarín es un robot negro con lineas de colores en su cuerpo. Sus lineas brillan colores de neón. Él también tiene una corbata de moño que tiene lineas con luces también. Fondo El fondo comienza con un diamante celeste y rosado el cual se ilumina con los movimientos del bailarín, luego cambia a ser completamente negro, con clones del bailarín detrás de él. Luego,el fondo es completamente negro, y solo se ven algunos rayos rojos que el bailarín dispara de sus manos. Después de esto, aparece un túnel con luces, y lineas coloridas. Esto se repite. En una parte de la canción, aparece un túnel distinto, el cual se mueve con los movimientos del bailarín. Cuando el bailarín hace el Gold Move, una X blanca aparece en un fondo completamente negro detrás de él, sin ningún otro objeto. Gold Moves Hay 4 Gold Moves en esta rutina, los cuales son todos los mismos: Todos los Gold Moves: Cruza ambos brazos formando una X, y colócalos en el pecho. El cuarto de los Gold Moves es el final de la rutina. Mountainagm.png|Todos los Gold Moves Dubstepgm1.gif|Todos los Gold Moves en el juego Dance Quests * Un jugador debe conseguir 3 estrellas * Un jugador debe conseguir 5 estrellas * Conseguir 5 estrellas en el modo Dance Mash-Up * Conseguir todos los Gold Moves * Conseguir el estilo de baile "Enérgico" * Conseguir GOOD al dar puñetazos Mashup Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''tiene un Mashup que puede ser desbloqueado en la rueda de regalos usando Mojo. Bailarines *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) '' *[[Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)]] '' *''Ring My Bell'''' '' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'''' (Sweat) '' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'''' '' *[[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You ]](Alternativo) '' *''It's Raining Men'''' '' *''Disturbia'''' '' *''Jerk It Out'''' '' *''Venus'''' '' *[[Only Girl In The World|''Only Girl (In The World)]] *[[Just Sweat|''Aerobics in Space]]'' '' *''Ring My Bell'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat)'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternativo)'' *''Beauty and a Beat'''' '' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'''' '' *''Baby Don't Stop Now'''' '' *''Firework'' *''Jerk It Out'' *''Venus'' *''Only Girl (In The World) '' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' Modo Puppet Master Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''tiene un Modo Puppet Master. Aquí están los movimientos de baile en orden de aparición. * '''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * Diving Down/Funky Frog/Backwards/Ocean Swing * Switching/Come On/Baila/Neptune * Snorkel Surf/Pray For Parvati/Boxing Girl/Pendulum Whip * Sporty Nerd/Cosmic Punch/Afro Swing/Rock Chick * Going Nowhere/Zombie Drive/Fly Away/Headbang * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Party Boy/Pivoting Party * Hey Dude/Rain Boots/Groovy Jerk/The Winner * Fitness Fun/Russian Rumble/Chosen/Happy Slide * Cheerleader's Punch/Step Clap/Voodoo/Hypnotic Hands * Smelly Boy/Arm Pulse/Wind Up Pony/Kitty Claws * Super Nerd/Goalie/Run 'N' Throw/Rocking Point * Cow Girl/Cutie Pie/Step Over/Speeding Up * Real Strokes/Slope Walk/Pin-Up Push/Uppercut * Football Boogie/Club Snap/Techno Slide/Hold Your Hand * Up And Down/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Supersonic Walk * Dude Style/Neon Robotics/Double Punch/Goofy Walk * Pods Diving/Duck Dance/Hi All/Crescent Moon * Fitness Fun/Cosmic Boogie/Afro Groove/Funny Wrestler * Sensual Girl/Bombay Hips/African Roll/Beach Combing * Kick Off/Circle The Stars/Dream Doll/Push It * Tribal Samba/Chop It/Pendulum/Heel Jump * Grunge Guitar/Club Waves/Outrage/What's Up * Look At Me/Stretch 'N' Point/Party Climax/Katana * Good Bye/Sun Rise/Locking/Me Me Me * 70's Groove/Funny Frog Swing/Woodstock/Punch 'N' Kick * Country Jig/Zombie Cheer/Groovy Punches/Supersonic * Happy Hour/Egyptian Jump/Sporty Clap/Hands Up * Pineapple/Claws 'N' Paws/Rocking Chair/Wind Up Walk * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Batalla Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) tiene una batalla contra Livin' la Vida Loca. Para ver la página de la batalla, haga clic aquí. Apariciones en Mashups Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * What Makes You Beautiful * Beauty and a Beat * Super Bass * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Love You Like A Love Song * Crucified * Mr. Saxobeat * Just Dance * Wild * Ghostbusters * #thatPOWER * Limbo * Moskau * Built For This (Robots) ' * ''Addicted To You '''(Black Light) Movimientos de Baile Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) aparece en modos Puppet/Party Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile. * Cyber Circle * Cyber Man * Cyber Pose * Cyber Poser * Cyber Run * Cyber Style * Cyber Whip * Electro Puzzle * Electro Chill * Light Jumps * Rest A Little * Shoot The Light * Step Back Trivia * Las palabras "f**k you" están censuradas. **Además, las palabras "eat s**t and f***in-''" y "''God" (de "Oh my God!" que significa "Dios mío!") están reemplazadas por tres puntos en la letra escrita en la pantalla, pero se pueden escuchar en la rutina. ** La versión limpia de la canción es usada en el juego, la cual reemplaza "We came to rape you" ("Hemos venido a violarte") con "Singin’ with you" ("Cantando contigo"). * Esta es la primera rutina en un juego de la saga de en la cual el fondo permanece completamente negro por un periodo de tiepo. Le sigue la versión extrema de Scream & Shout. * El fondo tenia un diseño distinto en la versión beta. * El título de esta canción es el segundo más largo en la franquicia original con 44 caracteres, estando detrás de Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini con 47 caracteres. * En el Modo Puppet Master de Super Bass, los pictogramas de esta canción tenían flechas verdes. ** Además, en otros Modos Puppet Master, el segundo pictograma beta de los archivos de Just Dance Now de esta canción están presentes. * La canción ha sido acortada por 30 segundos en el juego. * En el final de la rutina clásica, el bailarín está congelado y no se mueve. Sin embargo, en el final del Mahsup y el Modo Puppet Master de la canción, el bailarín se ve respirando de manera exagerada. * En , la boca del avatar está más cerca de los ojos que el avatar de . * En , un error con los pictogramas apareció por varios meses: cuando el primer Gold Move aparecía, este pictograma aparecía en vez del correcto. Esto luego fue arreglado. * Cuando el juego empieza en , hay unos sonidos de estática. * Hay un error que aparece algunas veces, que ocurre en el menú de selección de bailarín y en la pantalla de puntuación de la canción, en el cual la bailarina de Call Me Maybe aparecería en vez del bailarín de esta canción. * En , la palabra "Hello" aparece en el principio solo una vez. En y Just Dance Unlimited, no aparece. ** Además, la "R''" de "''rock n’ roll" aparece en mayúscula aunque no es la primera palabra de la linea. * En su aparición de "Strike The Pose", el bailarín tiene un guante anaranjado en vez de uno amarillo. * En la pantalla de selección de bailarín de Just Dance Now, la canción está acreditada como "Rock N Roll"; Además, el último Gold Move no da puntos. * En esta parte de la rutina, el guante se vuelve del mismo color que el resto del bailarín por unos segundos. Esta es la primera vez que esto sucede, le siguen los bailarines de Burn y Automaton. * En el avance del Reino Unido, el título está escrito como Rockn''Roll (Will take you up to the mountain).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYQri5pqTNk&index=13&list=PLD877CCA326EE8A5D Galería Archivos del Juego Rocknroll.jpg|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Rocknrollmountain_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Rocknroll_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de RockNRoll_avatar_jd2014.png|Avatar de 092.png|Avatar de y 20092.png|Avatar dorado 30092.png|Avatar de diamante Mountainpictos.png|Pictogramas Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Mountaininactive.png|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' en el menú de Mountainactive.png|La cubierta en el menú de de Rocknrollmenu.jpg|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' en el menú de la versión de Xbox 360 de Rock_n_roll_picto_error.png|Error de los pictogramas en Rocknroll_strikethepose.png|Aparición de "Strike The Pose!" Elementos Beta Will_Take.jpg|Fondo Beta Mountain.jpg|Fondo Beta Rock_n_roll_beta_picto_1.png|Pictograma Beta 1 Rock_n_roll_beta_picto_2.png|Pictograma Beta 2 Otros Rock_and_roll_without_effects(Beta).png|El bailarín sin efectos Videos Video Musical Oficial Skrillex - Rock n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)-0 Juego 'Clásico' Just Dance 4 - Rock N’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) - All perfects Rock n Roll - Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - Rock N' Roll Just Dance Now - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 5* (720p HD) 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 Rock n Roll by Skrillex mashup 'Modo Puppet Master' Just Dance 4 - Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) Extracciones Just Dance 4 Extract Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (Mash-Up) Rock N Roll (Party Master Extraction) Just Dance 4 Referencias Navegación en:Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones de Dificultad Media Categoría:Cain Kitsais Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con Batallas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Categoría:Canciones con Modo Puppet Master Categoría:Canciones Acortadas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now